Who will it be?
by Star197
Summary: 36 kids...1 twist...1 winner...Who will it be?
1. Chapter 1

******Star*****

It all happened so fast, i wish i would've just died, it would've been less painful.

Watching your own sister die, is the worst pain anyone can ever have.

Even Castiel looked shocked, well everyone was.

We were home free...but part of me knewn it woud never be over, till only one of us were left.

The question is...who will it be?


	2. Chapter 2

********Star's P.O.V********

Today is the day...the stupidest day ever!

Who ever came up with this idea...should die in a hole and shoot themselves!

Better yet, i'll do it for them!

"Star Daniels" is what snapped me out of my ranting

"what!" i yelled

"Come on up sweety" a weird lady said with the cheesyest smile

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" i heard my little sister Stella yell

Someone grabed me, and started bringing me towards the weird lady

"no...please...NOOOOOOOOOOO!" i screamed

"STAR WAKE UP!" i heard, while feeling a deep pain in my back

"ugh" i mummbled...just a dream, thank god!

"wake up! wake up! its time to see who gets to go to new york!" stella yelled

"ok, i'm coming" i mummbled

"kk!" she said cheerfully

I guess you're all probably wondering what she talking about right? Well if i were you, i wouln't wan-wait, of course i'd wanna know.

Every two years, the government picks 6 kids from each school. 3 girls and 3 boys, to go to New York.

Why? For a T.v realaity show, and the worst part is we can't say no...stupid right?

Well, thats not all, they pick a special twist that the kids have to do. Last time, they had to play 'Big Brother.' The year before that was 'the amazing race'

I wonder what it will be this year?


	3. Chapter 3

"I bet you'll very excited to hear the twist for this year!" The bubbly announcer said

Ya, totally excited...NOT! I could care less, as long as me and Stella aren't part of the stupid T.V show

"Well the twist is, THE HUNGER GAMES!" She said with a bubbly smile

H-hunger games...where have I heard that before?

"For those of you who aren't familiar with the rules. We are going to pick 6 of you, and put you in an arena with 36 other kids, where you will FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" She said with a bright smile

She's kidding, please tell me she's kidding! Who can smile about that? Is she sick, or mental?

"Ok, ladies first" she said while sticking her hand in a bowl to pick the unlucky girl

Part of me felt like I knew who it was..I just didn't want to bring myself to believe it,

My dream, or in this case nightmare is gonna come true

"Star Daniels" she said with a big smile on her face 


	4. Chapter 4

"star, honey where are you?" she asked

I did the only thing i could think of, i started walking up to the stage

"come on up sweetie" the lady said

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" heard stella yell

I looked behind me and my heart broke. Stella was in tears being held back by her bestfriends older brother.

'Take care of her' i mouthed to him, and got a nod in response

"How does it feel getting the chance of a life time?" the lady asked me

I felt like mouthing her off, but insted i said "I don't really want it, so you can have it if you want"

"Oh, thanks for asking, but i'm good" she said with a glare

"Ok, it's time to pick a lucky boy!" she said while pulling out a card with a boys name

"Lee Showron" She said

A boy, maybe two years younger than me came out of the crowd and started walking towards the stage...He looked mad


	5. Chapter 5

"so, Lee. How do you feel about this?" she asked with a smile

He glared at her and said "I hope your happy with yourself, Sending kids to their death!"

She glared at him and said "Go sand beside star! While i pick the next lucky girl" She said the last part with smile

"Katie Santiago" She said

NO! First me, now stella's bestfriend! Is everyone out to make my sister suffer?

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" i heard Stella scream

When katie got up to thhe stage her face was full of fear...i can't really blame her there.

"Katie, how does it feel to be the youngest so far?" she asked with a smile

Katie started crying and ran into my arms

"Well, lets pick another lucky boy!" The stupid lady said

"Kazu Kantmo" She said into the microphone

A boy around Lee's age came up to the stage

"So, Kazu h"

Kazu cut her off "Stop, just stop!" and he walked over beside Lee 


	6. Chapter 6

"ok, well i guess it's tie to pick the last lucky girl!" She said with a bubbly smile

"Stella Daniels!" She said with a wide smile

NO! I'll rip her head off!

"Stella?" She asked again

I looked around and saw Stella clinging on to Katie's brother

"No!" i yelled

"SHE'S SIX! YOU CAN'T JUST KILL HER LIKE THIS!" I screamed

"She's you sister i'm guessing" The ***** asked

"I'll flipping kill you!" i yelled

I saw two gards carrying stella up to the stage

I ran and punched one of them in the face, and grabbed for stella, but the other gard grabbed me and wouldn't let go.

"ok, enough of that, let's pick the next boy" she said while the gards brought me and stella to the stage


	7. Chapter 7

"Brandon Santiago" She said

_Is the world out to get me? Me, Stella, katie and now Brandon? This isn't right._

"Brandon, i think you know what i'm going to ask you" The stupid lady said

Brandon sighed "Not to be rude but could you just not ask what we think about getting a death sentence?"

"Who said anything about a death sentence?" she asked

"YOU F***ING DID! WE'RE FIGHTING TO THE DEATH AREN'T WE?" i yelled at her

She walked over to me "For someone as lucky as you, you sure don't seem to apperciate how great of an oppertunity this is!"

_I was gonna kill her, but Brandon held me back_

"Please just get on with it" He told her


	8. Chapter 8

********Castiel's P.O.V*******

_Don't get me wrong i hated the last few years with big brother, amazing race and what not but this? It's stupid!_

_I have a bad feeling about this._

"How about i pick the first lucky girl? Violette Rice" She said

"No" i heard lys mummble

"Next up a boy, Alexy Conners!" She said

_Alexy too? Damn this is gonna be hard watching them die, even for me._

"Another girl, Amber Rylands" She said

_I don't like Amber, but not even I would wish this upon her._

"NO!" Nathaniel yelled while running up to her!

_The gards started running towards him_

"AMBER!" he yelled

_Ugh I might as well make sure he doesn't get himself killed._

"cas what are you doing?" lysander asked

"Helping the idiot i mummbled"

_I grabbed nathaniel by the back of his shirt and started pulling him away_

"Castiel let me go!" he yelled

"do you wanna die with her? They'll kill you!" i yelled at him

"She needs me!" he yelled

"There's nothing you can do for her, but if you wanna die be my guest!" i said while letting him go


	9. Chapter 9

*******Castiel's P.O.V******

"ok, next up a lucky boy" the lady said while pulling out a name

"Lysander Black" She said

The world seemed to go in slow Mo from there

Nathaniel ended up holding me back, i swear i was so mad i could've killed someone.

The next girl was Kim, god i could care less about her right now, my best friend is gonna die.

He's not violent enough, to kill anyone!

"Castiel Night" the two words that pulled me out of the daze i was in

"Castiel?" She asked

ME? Oh god

I started to walk towards the stage

I could make a run for it right now, but i think i could take anyone in a fight, well one on one.

"and here are your Six Tributes from sweet Amoris!" The girl yelled

This is going to be very interesting 


End file.
